User talk:Diablo.
Re; Reboot Heyo, so I was wondering if you were still going to be on this one? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:10, January 15, 2018 (UTC) I saw that, I was thinking if Patch decides to stay then we could each per say "own the high ranks of the Clan? That way its easy to do the history and such. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:26, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Do you think you could pop into chat for a bit? As long as your free. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:28, January 15, 2018 (UTC) Re; History Hey, I was wondering if its possible that Erikr was power-hungry and had this idea of ruling the forest and the lands beyond it, so maybe in a way he sent some cats out to try to gain access to MoonClan's territory? Thus, killing Arwyn, one of the founders? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 08:40, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Also, I was thinking maybe this cute evil bean could have been a former ShadeClan cat that wanted power as well but left when something happened or something, thus he kills his way to leadership in MoonClan? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 08:47, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Hm..is it possible that Darkstar could have lead to a war of sorts between MoonClan and ShadeClan upon him becoming leader? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 09:03, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Darkstar worked fairly quickly to gain leadership, it probably took him maybe two months took gain deputyship so I'd say he was leader while Erikr was leader as well. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 09:08, January 16, 2018 (UTC) You and me both! I've become totally invested in Darkstar's story and such. I'd say Erikr won, not outright but won without no said words if that makes sense? Considering Dark died from an infection due to war wounds. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 09:19, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Re; Small Idea Hey, so I had an idea while working on Darkstar's family. Do you think possibly in the future we might add a tribe? I've got the history of it down and written if we ever do but just a small suggestion on that. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 19:35, January 16, 2018 (UTC) If it ever becomes to the point of inactivity, there's always saying they disbanded. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:17, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Yeah that totally works. I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 20:24, January 16, 2018 (UTC) I'm not sure ._. Erm...I was thinking they could have originated the names when Darkstar left Shade? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:04, January 16, 2018 (UTC) That sounds totally cool! I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 21:31, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Re; Roleplay So we could probably open the roleplay in the next few days. Suppose we open with each leader describing their Clans newer customs or something? I solemnly swearthat I am up to no good 01:54, January 17, 2018 (UTC)